


aim and misfire

by jjokkiri



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, mafias/gangs, terrible flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri
Summary: Sometimes, doing research before you flirt wouldn't hurt.





	aim and misfire

The hardest thing about being the right-hand man of one of the scariest mafia leaders in the entirety of the country was the amount of stress that Yoo Kihyun had to deal with on a daily basis. Nothing ever went his way when he demanded that it did, simply because he never seemed to learn that he shouldn’t hold any of the members of the mafia family to actual (reasonable) standards—they were all extremely well-versed in disappointing him. He could ask for them to bring him a pound of marijuana and they’d somehow find a way to bring him a kilogram of cocaine. It was _stressful_.

And Changkyun never did anything according to Kihyun’s recommendations, either. As the youngest mafia leader in the country, Changkyun was always told by his father (when the old man was still alive) that he should listen to the man he selects as his right-hand, because the right-hand would always be the advisor to the leader. Kihyun tried his best to play his role accordingly to what it should be, but Changkyun never listened to him, so what was the point?

For the sake of getting rid of all of his stress, though, Kihyun was sure that the shooting range down the street from their headquarters was entirely too familiar with him. If they did, though, it showed in the way that the clerk at the front desk never asked any questions, when he walked into the establishment, simply reaching behind the desk and handing him a pair of ear muffs and the magazine for his favorite rifle (and sometimes, pistol on the days where he looked at the item on the desk and arched an eyebrow).

There was something extremely satisfying about blasting bullets out of a rifle at a piece of paper on the other side of the range, watching as holes blew themselves into the piece of paper and slowly destroyed it. Sometimes, he liked to picture people, when he was pulling the trigger, but it was rare that he would feel so annoyed that it would get to such an extent (Changkyun would always tell him that he seemed a little too murderous even for a mafia member). But, the feeling of the recoil when he pulled the trigger and the muffled _bang!_ with every shot was somehow relaxing.

It was like unwinding from a long day to a massage—except, it was nothing like that. It was simply stress relief and it was the greatest way Yoo Kihyun could find in order to manage his stress from everyone in the mafia who refused to listen to his obviously well-thought-out plans. _(Why was he even appointed the role of the right-hand if no one listened to him, anyway, for goodness sake?)_

So, with his ears plugged and his safety glasses over his eyes as he stood in the stalls with his rifle aimed to the bull’s-eye, Kihyun pulled the trigger with his brows furrowed in both annoyance and concentration as he pulled the trigger and watched as the bullets miss the red marks on the paper. In frustration, his aim was never the best, but it would get better with time; with the slow decline of his stress.

He saw the shadow of someone moving beside him before he heard them. And Kihyun was new to being interrupted in the middle of angrily shooting at a target that hadn’t done anything wrong to him. Lowering the gun after a moment of feeling eyes on him (and realizing that the person had no intention of moving away and leaving him alone), Kihyun pulled his safety glasses off of his face and pushed the ear muff away from one of his ears.

“What are you staring at?” he snapped, looking at the man. “Never seen someone so beautiful in your life?”

The man standing in front of him must have been a little bit taller than him, because he stood at his height with his posture slightly slouched. His build was strong and his complexion was fair, Kihyun noted silently as he glared at the man interrupting his peace of shooting. He had a shock of blond hair atop his head, a handsome face and a sickeningly sleazy smirk on his lips as he scanned Kihyun’s figure for a short moment.

He looked slightly taken aback by Kihyun’s remark, but then he was grinning, eyes gleaming with interest.

“You’re holding your gun wrong,” he replied. “You’re holding it too tightly.”

Kihyun looked down at his gun, and then to the man standing across from him with a frown. He was the right-hand of one of the scariest mafia leaders in the entire country, and he was being told that he was holding his gun _wrong?_ It was unexpected for someone with Kihyun’s face to hold such a role in the organization, but he wasn’t exactly supposed to expose himself and the mafia, anyway.

So, swallowing his sudden burst of annoyance, Kihyun choked back his pride as well.

“Who are you to tell me that?” he hissed, fingers wrapping tightly around the gun.

“Me?” the man asked, sounding overly confident. “I’m just someone who came to the range for some shooting; thought you were cute, but you were holding the gun wrong. But, other than that? I’m kind of a big deal around here.”

 _He was flirting with him,_ Kihyun belatedly realized. Sighing and going along with the conversation, Kihyun placed the gun down and crossed his arms over his chest, pushing all of his weight onto his left leg and raising a brow.

“A big deal, huh?” he asked. The blond nodded.

“Yeah,” he answered. “I’m a member of the mafia, after all.”

Kihyun arched a brow at the declaration, unfazed by it, despite probably needing to be—especially if he intended to blend in with normal citizens. He’d never been very good at trying to blend in. But, he expected something little of the man in front of him, regardless of his experience—he was probably a member of some local gang that decided to call themselves a mafia; lacking everything that made up the bonds of a mafia.

“Oh,” he said, “Which one?”

“I’m sure normal people know of ‘em,” he said. “One of the most dangerous in the country. We’re called the X Clan.”

Kihyun could barely conceal the surprise when the name fell from the blond’s lips.

“Excuse me?” he managed.

“Didn’t expect that, did you?” he added. “It’s hard to believe that you’d meet people like me around.”

And Kihyun had to agree that he didn’t expect it at all. In fact, if this man was lying, then he really didn’t to be hearing his own mafia’s name in the first place. The brunet nodded awkwardly, brows furrowing slightly—he’d ask Hyungwon about their members later; there must have been a recruitment he was unaware of, if he wasn’t lying.

“That’s... cool,” Kihyun replied. The blond seemed unfazed by Kihyun’s lack of enthusiasm and extreme confusion.

“Name’s Hoseok,” he said, winking. “You can call me if you ever need some proper lessons, I’ll make time for you.”

Kihyun remained silent as he walked away, firmly believing that the other man would fall to the ground and cringe at himself for the words that left his lips, but he didn’t. And truthfully, even if Kihyun hadn’t been a member of the mafia, he was sure that he’d be more impressed with the lack of shame the blond had.

(But, when he turned his head back to the stall, sure enough, Hoseok was crouching on the other side of the reception desk in embarrassment, face flushed a bright red colour.)

Picking his gun back up, Kihyun’s lips tugged into an amused smirk. He was done for the day.

 

 

 

“Hyungwon,” Kihyun called, following after the treasurer with quick footsteps. Slowing his steps to a stop, Hyungwon turned his head, lowering the clipboard in his hands and raising a brow.

“Yes, what is it?” he asked. Kihyun chuckled at the sound of Hyungwon’s voice. There was something funny about Chae Hyungwon—he was never truly interested in anything unless it had something to do with the ammunition storage.

“Was there a recruitment recently that I didn’t know about?”

Hyungwon looked at the clipboard before frowning, “I sent you a text to come to the meeting, but you never come to the recruitments meetings. You know, the newbies never know the face of their leader’s right-hand until some shit goes down, and I still can’t figure out if that’s a bad thing or a good thing, because they won’t know who to not attack—not that I don’t think you couldn’t kick all of their asses in one shot. But, yes, we did have one.”

The dark-haired treasurer turned his head to walk away and Kihyun followed him.

“Do you know all their names?”

“Of course I do. I keep track of everything that goes on in here.”

“Did someone by the name of _Hoseok_ get recruited?”

Hyungwon whirled around, raising an eyebrow at him and he pursed his lips into a slight frown.

“Yes,” he replied, after a moment of silence. And then Hyungwon’s brows furrowed in that way that declared that he was going to go on a tangent about something unimportant before actually giving Kihyun the answer he wanted. “He came fifteen minutes early to the recruitment location, and Changkyun thought he was strangely adorable. So, yes, he was recruited—I mean, I think it’s because Changkyun thought he was adorable, not because of his skill—why do you ask?”

An amused smirk danced across Kihyun’s lips and he hummed.

“No reason,” he replied.

Hyungwon stared at him warily, arching an eyebrow as if asking if he could finally be dismissed without Kihyun following behind him in close footsteps. Kihyun pursed his lips, before he looked to Hyungwon.

“When is our next meeting?” he asked, “With the rookies that is.”

“Are you finally going to show up?” he retorted. Kihyun chuckled, shrugging.

“Maybe I am,” he answered. Hyungwon looked surprised at the response, but then he was looking down at his clipboard with a small frown on his lips as he read through the documents on his clipboard.

“… It’s on Monday at seven in the evening,” he said, turning on his heel to leave again. Kihyun let him go without stopping him, this time. “I better see you there, because you actually asked about it.”

“Sure,” Kihyun answered easily.

_And he couldn’t wait to see the look on Hoseok’s face._

**Author's Note:**

> i'm actually sorry for this. i got bored jajdnakjfn  
> uh... you can find me on twt @yuseokki?


End file.
